


Ugly Sweaters

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [19]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Organics are strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: The organic crewmembers of the Normandy confuse EDI, sometimes.  She asks Shepard for clarification.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

EDI has noticed that organics are strange.  Each species has their own quirks, but some things remain consistent.  It starts with Traynor, who bashfully gives her a pair of knitted gloves she picked up on the Citadel.  Then, Tali hands her a head covering that looks like the covering of her suit.  Next, Liara brings her socks, fluffy and with pyjack designs on them.  

Since EDI limits her questions about organic behavior to Shepard, she takes the gifts and gives the appropriately grateful response.  She has more than sufficient courtesy programming for the task.  

And then, Shepard surprises her by presenting her with a package.  She must have been careful, to be able to surprise EDI on the Normandy.  “For you, EDI.”

EDI unwraps the package and finds a sweater.  It is bright purple, with varren wearing Santa hats.  

“May I speak to you privately, Shepard?” EDI asks, fingers curling into the knitted material.

“Of course,” Shepard says, heart rate increasing.  

“I have another question about organic behavior,” EDI says.

Shepard’s heart rate slows.  “Go on.”

“You have given me a sweater.  Liara has given me a pair of socks.  Tali has given me a head covering.  Samantha has given me gloves.  You all must realize that I do not need these items,” EDI says.  “There is no purpose in giving me these things.  You should keep them.”

“Is there a question in there?” Shepard asks, tilting her head.  There’s a small smile on her face that EDI has never been able to understand.  

“Why give me these gifts?” EDI asks.  “You, of all people, know that I do not require artificial covering to keep me warm.”

“We care about you, EDI,” Shepard explains.  “Would you rather we get you something practical?  I’m not really sure what that would be, but I’ll take suggestions.”

“I do not have physical needs,” EDI says, looking down at the sweater, even though she has already memorized what it looks like.  “You do not have to bring me objects to demonstrate affection.”

“But we want to,” Shepard says.  

EDI can do an incredible amount of calculations at once to come to conclusions, and she is also fully capable of rewriting her own programming as required.  She has rewritten her self-preservation protocols to prioritize her crew above all else, for example.  

Yet, she cannot do the calculations required to understand why it brings her crew pleasure to bring her articles of clothing that she does not need.  At the very least, she can understand that it does and that it would, presumably, bring them more happiness to see her utilize their gifts, no matter how unnecessary.  

“Would you help me put on the sweater?” EDI says.

Shepard beams.  “Of course!”

EDI hands her the sweater and Shepard helps her slide it over her head.  Her fingers skim down EDI’s body, making Shepard’s heart race.  It is a common reaction for Shepard.

“This is a visually appealing sweater, Shepard.  Thank you,” EDI says.  

“You’re beautiful,” Shepard says, laughing a little.

EDI presses her lips to Shepard’s soft cheek in an approximation of a kiss.  She likes displays of affection.  It is pleasurable to demonstrate her affection for her girlfriend.  

* * *

Over the next weeks, EDI becomes accustomed to wearing clothing when she’s off duty, despite how unneeded it is.  Sometimes, she wears only one item of clothing, and sometimes she wears more than one.  This always elicits positive reactions from the crew, and, in turn, some of them bring her more articles of clothing.  She enjoys this.

Soon enough, EDI has a small wardrobe for herself.  The article of clothing that elicits the strongest positive reaction from her is the sweater that Shepard gave her.  Perhaps that is because Shepard always smiles just slightly wider when she sees her in it.  


End file.
